conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Manhattan Project (Germania)
Origins The Manhattan project began in 1939 on October 15, led by the UK, Canada, and USA, employing great scientists and physicists such as Albert Einstein. The purpose of the project was to develop an atomic bomb before Nazi Germany was able to, although these plans eventually didn't fully work out. The project was based in Manhattan, but research and experiments took place in underground bunkers across the USA. The project began with research into uranium and certain uranium isotopes and how they could be used to trigger a nuclear explosion. After uranium was collected, analyzed, and found to be a good candidate for the nuclear bomb, research into the creation of these bombs began. Einstein's Contributions Albert Einstein was a very important scientist in the Manhattan Project. He helped those involved in the project with a variety of early developments into nuclear physics, such as isotope separation, thermal diffusion, and, perhaps most importantly, a way of converting matter into energy. His help on the project allowed the USA and its allies to surpass German plans to create an atomic bomb and set them on the road to victory in the "race to the atomic bomb." Einstein increased work speed on the project miraculously, dven when he wasn't directly working on it, through other scientific discoveries pertaining to what was being done. Philadelphia Experiment In 1942, without the bombing of Pearl Harbor slowing the process, Einstein began testing his unified field theory. In this experiment, he performed either the first instance of invisibility, teleportation, or time travel, even he was unsure of which it was. On January 21, 1942, Einstein was able to render an entire navy ship full of people invisible for 3 seconds, and make it reappear in a slightly different location. At first, Einstein believed he was successful, but he quickly found that he was wrong. The sailors aboard the ship were never invisible, although they did move with the ship, and some fell through the floor. When the ship reappeared, some of the falling sailors were stuck within the hull or walls or floors, and many died an agonizing death. At this, Einstein was discouraged and became generally withdrawn from the Manhattan Project, blaming himself for the lives lost. Although Einstein had achieved something great, he was quickly denounced as a "mad scientist" within America after the deaths of the soldiers. During this time of isolation, he also began wondering why he was helping develop a weapon designed to wipe out millions for a country that wasn't even at war. Following this disaster, he left to return to Germany on March 3, 1942 The Manhattan Project is Abandoned After the loss of Einstein, the remaining scientists ended up ruining what samples of uranium they had left, halting research. The project made little progress from then on, and eventually an inept scientist actually detonated an explosive in one of the labs by mistake on September 12, 1942 destroying important research equipment and documents. Following this incident, funding for the project all but ceased and the labs were abandoned and left the way they were during the original experiments. The project wa officially "terminated" on January 1, 1943. Category:Scenario: Germania